InuYasha Poemfic
by Quo
Summary: Los sentimientos mutuos son dificiles de encontrar y es muy fácil perderse en el camino. Más para Kagome, que misteriosamente muere y desata una pelea entre Kouga y un InuYasha Youkai y confundido. ¿Que pasará?
1. Conciencia

InuYasha's PoemFic (Edición Especial)

Prologo:

...Cuanto desearía contarte ...mentiras... Desearía... mi historia de un amor... difícil... dicho es suaves palabras... mi mente impune a los esfuerzos de olvidarlo... pero algo se que nunca...saldrá de mi...serían ... las lagrimas que alguna vez derrame... las heridas ... los errores que cometió y cometimos... y mi afán por perdonarlo... 

Capitulo 1º: Conciencia

Kagome.

...Diese la forma perfecta a mi sufrimiento...y no la pudiese encontrar... muero viva... y viva muero... ¿Será parte de mi sueño eterno?...

Te veo... y mi corazón te desea mas que la última vez que te clave la mirada... sin poder distraerme ...ahora solo me viene a la cabeza que nunca mas podré mirarte a los ojos... que brillan mas que el sol en pleno anochecer

Sumida en mis pensamientos... me pierdo camino a casa... encuentro así... tus ojos ámbar... Adiós, sol naciente...

- ¡¡Kagome!! No sabes que es peligroso salir de noche-

Tus palabras suenan como madera seca siendo golpeada por horadadoras gotas de lluvia ... Tok tok tok... monótonas... siempre iguales.

-Respóndeme... Kagome...-

Entiéndeme... mis mangas ya mojadas de las lagrimas que sigo sin entender. Para seguir llorando...mejor volver. Comenzó a sacudirme como muñeca de trapo... con un gesto de horror tatuado en la cara...repitiendo mi nombre... esperaba respuesta ... la que de alguna manera... sería acompañadas por fieles lagrimas. Entre suspiros llenos de melancolía mi respuesta era mas que obvia.

InuYasha... dev...-

Claro... tan entrecortadas fueron mis palabras que a seguir el juego sin sentido mejor callé. Inhale un último suspiro para después exhalar palabras silenciosas que deseaba decir pero no dije. Siendo victima de mi propia estupidez. Pagando a lagrima fría los altos costos de este amor.

- Bueno... por lo menos se que estas viva -

- Eso solo importa... ¿que yo este viva?-

Esperaba una respuesta sin sentido como la que recibí... quedándose callado como sin el don del habla... Forjamos juntos un silencio que atentaba contra nuestro propio autoestima... Nunca esperaría proviniendo de el un suspiro como diciendo... "Uy... ¿esta que sabe? ¿Nada?". Había cerrado los ojos... los que luego clavo en los míos... que permanecían rojos de las lagrimas que había derramado. Me tomó de los hombros... pronunciando palabras mortales...

- Sin ti el lugar estaría ... vacío... –

Lastima que me encontrase muy lejos de allí... en mis recuerdos activos... en mis dolorosos recuerdos... el consuelo se perdió en un par de oídos sordos... Tremenda agonía... su juntar forma el cuchillo que lenta y dolorosamente... se incrustaba en mi indefensa espalda...Sin saber nunca quien ha sido... es este sueño despierto siempre muero...

- ¿Escuchaste? ¿Kagome?-

- ¿Eh? –

- No escuchaste nada...

Mi silencio fue perfectamente interpretado... a pesar de mis sentimientos, sufrimientos y sueños... pesadillas despiertas... se suma la resiente imagen de el... dejándome sola en el medio de un desierto de árboles... refunfuñando y susurrándose cosas inaudibles a mi oído. Pero sus acciones marcaban el destino de ese nuevo recuerdo... otro ataque interpretado. Mis ojos... rojos de las lagrimas que derramaba... empezaron a arder... Mientras sentía como mi cuerpo caía conciente, mi conciencia se apartó a donde solo lo que nunca existió no se puede ver... lo pude ver todo... ¿Donde estaba?... Supuse que en ningún lado mas que allí... solamente allí. Mis ojos permanecieron abiertos pero sin un parpadeó... Repito que solo estaba allí...

... Donde lo que nunca vimos... toma forma y calidez... allí ... es donde todos deberíamos estar alguna vez... No te preocupes... pronto llegaré a casa ...


	2. Miedo y deseo

InuYasha's Poemfic (Edición Especial)

Capitulo 2º: Miedo y deseo

InuYasha

...Te vas como el suspiro transeúnte que pasa siempre por mis labios. Pierdes una mirada que no volverás a recuperar... ganas de saber... ganas de actuar... mas que obsesión... eso... mi amor... se llama deseo...

Ese aire de misterio que guarda en cada palabra que pronuncian sus labios me insita a querer saber lo que guarda su mirada perdida. Yo lo llamo ganas de saber... otros lo llaman deseo... no se... lo único que se es que de alguna manera encontrare los motivos de ese tan extraño comportamiento... en ella..

Deseo... ¿Será eso?-

Pensaba que si empezaba a desear a otra persona... traicionaría a otra persona... y la cadena termina en llanto... Es predecible. Pero aunque me decida... alguien terminara lastimado. Puede ser Kagome tanto como Kikyou ,incluso yo. Las lagrimas... nunca pararan de caer.

Sentí ganas de no regresar. De quedarme a ver como el sol caía tras las montañas. Delante de un teñido lago. Me senté a admirar. Tanta monotonía hermosa me adormilo los sentidos... me fui quedando dormido. Me ungí en mi mundo de sueños. Pero.. no esperaba un sueño tan extraño. En mi sueño... las formas se volvían abstractas... pero solo algo se veía con nitidez. Una silueta humana, una silueta femenina. Esta se acercaba a mi. Los colores se intensificaban a cada centímetro que ella se acercaba a mi. Hasta que sus manos tocaron mi cara. Era... ¿Kagome? ... no era otra persona... Kikyou... Se acercó a mi y se detuvo a poco de mis labios. Luego espere que me besara. Pero las llamas nos rodearon y ella desvió su mirada al cielo. En su rostro un gesto de dolor y satisfacción se formó. Era un tanto desagradable. La tierra en donde estábamos se abrió y caímos. Al tratar de ver que me esperaba en el fondo. Desperté exaltado. El susto hizo que saltara. Al hacerlo choque con alguien. Esa persona me abrazó diciendo: -Ya esta... era solo una pesadilla.- Reconocí esa voz. Era Kikyou... Pero en vez de darme consuelo mas y mas me acercaba a que me diese un infarto. Salte para atrás pero comprendí que el sueño había terminado... y Mi Querida Kikyou me había venido a ver. Se que me odia... pero los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí por ella de alguna manera siguen vigentes. Desde que despertó del sueño eterno nunca mas pude comprender el inestable corazón como antes hacia con infinita facilidad. Pero su sola presencia era mas que suficiente para seguir dándome un motivo por el cual vivir. Ella se acercó a mi y dijo algo que solo mis oídos pudieron escuchar... las típicas palabras que yo le repetí innumerables veces. –Te amo- Mientras se posaba en mi pecho a descansar...

Dormimos juntos un rato. Por lo menos eso pensé hasta que volví a despertar a la noche de ese mismo día. Ella ya se había ido. No me moleste en irla a buscar. Nunca podré encontrarla.. ni entenderla. Por eso, volví al campamento donde Miroku, Sango y Shippou dormían. A la luz de una fogata ya consumida a punto de apagarse. Me dormí contra un árbol como siempre hacia en todos los campamentos anteriores.

El sol empezaba a salir y cuando desperté me vi solo. Voltee a ver si había alguien por los alrededores. Por allí estaba Shippou, que al percatarse . Vino corriendo solo para pegarme en la cabeza. Yo lo agarre de la cola y le pregunte porque lo había hecho. El me informo que Kagome no había vuelto en toda la noche. Mis pupilas de redujeron a puntos. El corazón se me enfrío en una inhalación desesperada. Lance al kitsune al viento y Salte a buscarla como un psicópata. Mientras estaba con Kikyou haciendo absolutamente nada. Kagome podría estar agonizando a peor... muerta.

... Temo perderte... temo tu rechazo... temo lastimarte... pensándolo bien... lo de no tener miedo a nada... son nada mas que mentiras...


	3. Tristeza

Inuyasha's Poemfic (Edición Especial)

Capitulo 3: Tristeza

Kagome:

... camino cabizbaja por los laberintos de tu corazón, Perdiéndome y cada vez mas lejos tuyo. Mis ojos ya están hartos de llorar...

Me encontraba en ningún lado... sin saber que podía encontrarme, seguí caminando e internándome en el bosque. Voltee a volverme a ver tirada en el piso inmóvil. Da miedo verte muerta.

En mi cabeza... retornaron recuerdos... cosas olvidadas... del pasado. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos... Otro indicio de mi muerte. Seguía llorando sin saber porque. Todo mi ser sentía una indudable tristeza. Sin darme cuenta me hice vulnerable. Vulnerable en mi soledad y tristeza. Empecé a escuchar voces... voces lúgubres de ultratumba. Eran lamentos y suplicas. Me mantuve firme. Pero el horror... el horror al ver mi cuerpo rodeado de hambrientos demonios. Corrí hacia allí y me abalance sobre uno de ellos. Traspasándolo. Sin hacerle ni cosquillas acepte mi derrota. Pero de entre los árboles apareció Kouga. Tan atento y orgulloso como siempre. Los venció como una tijera corta papel. Al verlo me alegre mucho... aunque no lo amara. En cierta manera me había salvado. Quise agradecerle , Olvidando mi estado físico y traspasándolo. El se tiro de rodillas y levanto mi inerte cuerpo. Verificó el estado vegetativo de mi corazón. Echándose a llorar mi muerte y abrazando mi blanco cuerpo. Que pena daba esa imagen. Vacilaba desesperado como revivirme sin éxito. ¿Aceptar o luchar? No quedaba otra que aceptar. Sabía que nada podía hacer para calmar su sufriente alma. Aparentemente decidió llevarme con InuYasha... No!!!! Trate de detenerlo... claro que no pude. Lo único que odiaba mas que morir. Era ver sufrir a mi amado InuYasha. Sabía que este suceso le iba a costar muchas lagrimas.

Lo seguí de cerca. Nunca había imaginado que podía correr tanto. Íbamos cabeza a cabeza. Claro esta q no era el momento indicado para correr carreras con Kouga.

Estaba equivocada. Me llevó a su guarida. Donde el sabía que InuYasha me encontraría primero. Así fue. A los pocos minutos, InuYasha llegó. Con la respiración entrecortada. Kouga me estuvo cargando hasta entonces.

¿¡Donde esta!? –

Kouga aún derramaba lagrimas cuando volteo y reveló mi cuerpo sin vida. Las pupilas de InuYasha se achicaron hasta casi no verse. El pesar de mi muerte no lo dejaba pensar. Solo estaba parado sin hacer nada. Hasta que unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos vidriosos. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

La mataste...-

¿¡Cómo!?

Tu la mataste...-

Pensándolo correctamente mi muerte nunca tuvo causa... Sin motivo... Morí... Tendría que analizar lo que pudiese estarnos pasando... Los ojos vidriosos de InuYasha arrasaban mi corazón... Pero de entre la tristeza lagrimal... Sus ojos expresaron ira incitada... pero sin motivo... No pensaba... No razonaba... sino que ahora sólo su furia derramaría sangre. Y yo... solo podía ver.

...Tus ojos... tus ojos alguna vez hermosos... ahora no reflejan nada... sino furia y rencor sin sentido... de aquí.. solo saldrá uno...


	4. Mitades

Inuyasha's Poemfic (Edición Especial)

Capitulo 4: Mitades

InuYasha

... Me arrancaron parte de mi corazón... con furia y anhelo por verme sufrir... Ahora sin cordura... pierdo aún mas... que solo la cordura...

No pensé... NO PENSÉ!!! Estaba solo en una oscuridad eterna. Esclavizado por mi mitad. Solo, Perdí.

Encontrar mi forma de redimir la cordura perdida por la noticia mas fría. Eso despertó la mas profunda furia.. y al verla en otros brazos... Más me aleje de mi mismo.

Parecía de una muñeca de porcelana ...tan pacifica... tan pura... tan fría... No era mi Kagome. Sino solo su cuerpo desalmado. Eso mató mis defensas y perdí mi cuerpo y mi alma. Solo encontré mis pensamientos bloqueados por mi sangre Youkai. Estaba solo.

Al momento... estaba con mi fiel tessaiga. Pero al verse en manos de un yoikai. Se alejó repelida por el campo de fuerza. Así la pelea épica entre Kouga y mi otro yo comenzó...

El desagrado hacía mi mismo... El peor de los sufrimientos... la vergüenza... Ahora los sentía como nunca. Sentía que me suicidaba dentro de mi.

Kouga... recibía mis golpes aunque eran mortificantes. Su único deseo era proteger a Kagome de mis manos. Quería .. aunque ya muerta... seguir admirando su belleza... Noble deseo... inconcebido y muy caro. En vano.

Siguió lastimando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo ensangrentado y moribundo en una esquina de su roja cueva. Así me fui acercando al cuerpo de Kagome... Con inaguantable ira atrancada en la garganta y con deseos impuros de destrozarla. Pero un boomerang me detuvo.

Hiraikotsu!!-

Esquive ese ataque... Aunque deseaba más que nunca que me hubiese golpeado y sacado de este maldito estado. Vi desde mi inconsciente a mis amigos, atónitos por la situación, la de ellos y la mía. Shippou no soportaba esta imagen satánica de sangre y mas sangre... cubrió sus ojos y se echo a llorar. Pero .. esperaba que comprendiesen que ese no era yo. Sino mi mitad. Y que no me mataran.

Sango... admirada con ojos incrédulos a su amiga tirada , ensangrentada y muerta en el mismo rincón donde estuvo siempre. A unos metros de Kouga.. Miroku hacía lo mismo pero un poco mas pensativo... analizando como y que hacer.

Los hice despertar con un ataque fallido por muy poco. No querían hacerme daño. Pero no había alternativa... por su propio bien debían defenderse. Trataron... pero no pudieron.. Los dos terminaron heridos e inconscientes... incluyendo a Kirara. Pero Shippou estaba arrinconado , llorando desesperado. Mientras yo... me le acercaba... lenta y desagradablemente. Estaba empapado de sangre y con una incondicional sonrisa soberbia en mis labios. Estaba a poco de matar al kitsune cuando sentí un golpe... una piedra.

Me di vuelta y vi a Sango... con los ojos vidriosos... y su cara empapada en sangre. Me distraje y dirigí toda mi atención en ella. Salte y quise atacarla pero Miroku.. en la misma condición que ella... había hecho una frágil barrera.

El campo se debilitaba cada vez me golpeaba... cada vez con mas fuerza. Ellos , nunca dejaron de tener esperanza de, que de alguna manera, todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero.. en el fondo.. ellos sabían muy bien que lentamente esperaban su muerte. Podía sentir desde lejos el sonido de sus agitados corazones..

A la barrera le sobraba a lo mejor.. algunos segundos de efecto. Eso... me alegró... - Finalmente...-Dije . Al escucharme a mi mismo... comencé a llorar... al ver que el youkai de afuera era yo mismo... lo mismo.. Me deje creer... las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me tape la boca... y mis palabras retumbaban en mis oídos. Somos uno... a mi pesar.

Las lagrimas tan pesadas caían a ninguna parte... pero.. vi que la vista de mi mitad se nublaba... que mis lagrimas eran sus lagrimas. El llora mi pena... pero no compartía sentimientos.. era una bestia sin corazón.. sin memoria... y sin tiempo para lamentarse ... es lo que yo anhelo ser...?

Sin importarle mis lagrimas que derramaba siguió el ataque.

Queriendo matar lo que yo quiero mas. Los auténticos amigos... morirán por mi culpa y en mis manos sangrientas. Mis únicos amigos. Los que me aceptaron y vivieron: penas, alegrías y tristezas conmigo.

Discúlpenme amigos... es mi culpa-

Dije sin ser escuchado.

... Sin tanta importancia... morirán juntos mis únicos amigos... tanta rivalidad inexistente.. como desearía ...que las mitades no existieran...


	5. Pares

Inuyasha's Poemfic (Edición Especial)

Capitulo 5: Pares

Kagome

... Ya no existe una sola verdad...un solo propósito... una sola realidad... busco algo... quiero algo... deseo algo... AYUDAME A DEJAR DE PERDERME!...imposible... ya lo se...

Veía como el se iba a abalanzar contra Sango y Miroku sin poder ni siquiera gritar. Sin ser oída ni vista. Corrí sin notarlo a impedir algo imposible de parar. Gritando sin voz y golpeando sin fuerza. No hice nada.

Sería un crimen... pensar que la culpa era de su mitad... Era solo mía... mi culpa. Ahora... nunca mas vería a mi amado InuYasha. Nunca mas me perderé en sus ojos ... nunca mas... pero...

...todavía no termina...

Abrí mis ojos... secos por no poder llorar. Recordaba los últimos momentos en los que me atreví a mirar... InuYasha estaba atacando mortificantemente a Sango y a Miroku... los vi... vivos. Otra persona.. los había salvado... Había detenido a InuYasha de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por toda su vida. Esa persona... fue Kouga. Fue...

Pero... InuYasha seguía poseído por su mitad Youkai.. y su fuerza era tirando a ilimitada. Kouga en sus condiciones deplorables no podía soportar mucho mas.

No pude soportarlo mas... simplemente no pude... No veía la verdad... no quería creerla. Me quede con la mirada vacía perdida en el suelo... Sin percatarme que Kouga seguía luchando por un solo deseo... uno solo. La verdad era tan clara y limpia... pero ahora estaba empapada en sangre. La pelea los hizo pasar a través mío. Y lo pude ver... pude ver... abuso y soledad... algo... que se encontraba fuera del alcance de la imaginación. Vi a un pequeño... sumido en una profunda oscuridad... solo... en un bosque de inmensos árboles... a punto de las lagrimas... llamando a su madre. Que luego cae suelo... mientras que una silueta aparece entre los árboles... Este mismo la llamo... "Mamá" mientras corría a su encuentro. Esta silueta quería recibir al pequeño... llamándolo por su nombre... InuYasha... ahora me pude concentrar bien y allí las pude ver... las orejas de InuYasha. Era el... su pasado...

Las sombras se disiparon mostrando a una mujer... recuerdo ese rostro... era... Izayoi... la madre de InuYasha. Pero... algo detuvo al pequeño Hanyou... ¿un muro?... y solo podía ver como a su madre la atacaban millares de demonios... desvaneciéndola en las mismas sombras... en la misma oscuridad de siempre. Pidiendo la ayuda de su pequeño hijo... y al estar totalmente rodeada de tinieblas... se escucho el mas agudo y profundo grito...

Reaccioné después de semejante escena triste y entendí... muchas cosas sobre el... tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado... Pero... desde que lo conocí me di cuenta que nada es imposible... porque.. gracias a el... viví algo inolvidable... que la gran mayoría de las chicas de 15 años ni siquiera imaginan vivir... Y lo que siento por el... no es nada débil... no es solo un amigo... eso lo entendí... el día de nuestro primer beso en el Kagami no naka no Mugenjou. (el castillo mas allá del espejo) y se fue soldando conforme nuestras aventuras pasaban... En las buenas y en las malas... en los llantos... en las risas... siempre estuve con el.. y con mis mejores amigos. Con ellos también entendí lo que significa la verdadera amistad, la hermandad y el compañerismo. No podía rendirme... ahora que todo depende de mi... Algo tengo que poder hacer!... Kouga, Sango, Shippou, Miroku... InuYasha!! No se dejen vencer! Se los ruego!!!!

Tome camino corriendo y me percate que la batalla no podía durar mucho mas... Kouga había caído de rodillas por un golpe de InuYasha en su pierna derecha... sacándole un fragmento de la perla. Este calló y al caer en la sangre derramada... se puso negro... y toda la atención de InuYasha se dirigió a conseguirlo... No lo podía permitir!... sería un homicidio a mis amigos dejarlo conseguirlo. Por eso salte y me di cuenta que... ¡podía volar!... por eso llegue segundos antes... y sorprendentemente... pude agarrarlo... Pero InuYasha volvió a traspasarme y pude volver a ver la misma escena... Nadie desearía volver a ver tal horror. O no?

Todos miraron con ojos incrédulos como el fragmento de Shikon volaba por los aires en mi mano invisible...

Pero... algo sucedía... sentía como el Fragmento se movía en espasmos en mi mano.. como tratando de salirse... Y no pude evitar se escapara... Este se poso adelante mío... mientras la maldad se escurría de el revelando un color rosado violacio que resplandecía y despedía un aura espiritual muy fuerte... por eso me saco volando para atrás. Para luego ungirme en un rayo rosado revelando mi figura...

... no termina y esperemos que nunca termine... es algo difícil pensar en un porvenir tan cambiante e indeciso... Búscame mejor... y me encontraras... sin ojos...¿Me podrás ver?...


	6. Revelación

Inuyasha's Poemfic (Edición Especial)

Capitulo 6: Revelación

InuYasha 

... Te veo... te puedo admirar una vez mas... deseo tocarte... pero no te puedo terminar de encontrar... Encantado... vuelvo a sentir la vida...

La veo... rosada como su personalidad... Entre destellos de resplandor... su silueta se dibujaba contra la roca... Mi Querida Kagome... seguía conmigo.

Deseaba con todo mi restante corazón tocarla, sentirla otra vez. Saber que se había ido había hecho despertar mis mas bajos instintos. La tristeza de saber que me había dejado había despertado mi otro ser. Cuya grandeza y carácter eran más fuertes que los míos.

Una batalla se libraba en mi confusión interior. Mi conciencia como espectador miraba como mi alma y corazón eran sometidas por mi instinto de demonio. Luchaba y luchaba contra mi mismo.

Daba golpes a la nada... sintiendo que mi fuerza rasguñaba la realidad. Pensando que de algún milagro saldría todo bien. Quería pensar que si daba mi alma y corazón empeñándome en salir de esta oscuridad podría volver a sentirme vivo.

En la realidad, mi cuerpo poseído estaba como en un ataque de pánico. Se agarraba la cabeza de tal forma que lastimaba su cabeza... haciendo brotar más sangre.

Mientras que el daño a mi cuerpo seguía y aumentaba... yo seguía peleando. Poniendo todo en cada golpe. Pero entonces, sentí que los ánimos iban decreciendo y que este sentimiento tan desalentador se me hacía ver como múltiples lastimaduras en mis manos.

Hacían efecto lentamente. Me hacían sentir como si la pelea se hubiese perdido desde que había empezado. Mi propia mente me jugaba en contra. Entonces, cerré los ojos, bloqueé mis pensamientos y me propuse a seguir mi propio ideal. Sin importar el daño a mi cuerpo.

Kagome... ¿tanto has de poder perdonarme?..

Mientras se libraba la pugna en mi interior... logre abrir los ojos para mirarte Kagome. Te observabas como si ni tu entendieras que hacías ahí. En tu cara se notaba tu confusión y desesperación. ¿Por que estabas tan desesperada?.. Volviste y eso es lo único que me da la fuerza para que esta vez.. mis palabras te llegues hasta ti.

Ka-Kagome.. –

La sorpresa fue colectiva.. ya que quien había logrado articular esas palabras había sido yo.. a través de mi otra mitad. Al fin lo había logrado.

Esto llamó notablemente la atención de Mi Kagome.

Es-escuch-chame... y-yo q-quiero v-volver a... AHH!! – grite

La expresión de la cara de Kagome fue paulatinamente cambiando. Hasta demostrar en carne viva la máxima expresión de la felicidad. Su cara desvestía totalmente su alma, revelándola en toda su complejidad. Antes... su alma probablemente hubiese mostrado tristeza.. pero eso... era contrariamente opuesto a lo que ahora mostraba. Solo algunas palabras faltaban para completar el rompecabezas interminable que alguna vez fue su alma. Solo una pieza más.. una. Esas palabras.. eran las que en ese momento mas quería decir.

... las revelaciones vuelan por el aire hasta desaparecer entre las montañas... luego... se convierten en las mil maneras que te puedo decir que te amo...


End file.
